liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Taxes
Taxes are necessary to pay for government expenditures. They are one of only two guaranteed things in our lifetime (the other being Death). Conservatives don't like paying taxes (liberals don't enjoy it, but at least they understand it's the necessary price for civilization), so Conservatives try to pass tax cuts that help only the rich. Progressive taxes tax the rich more percentage based than the poor, a moderately progressive tax is a good thing. Even a Flat tax is acceptable, unfortunately, the very rich (usually) pay capital gains, which is lower than income tax (except the lower income tax brackets), thus tax is often regressive. Sales tax also can be regressive if necessities which poor people buy are taxed. Not paying taxes Rich conservatives find any number of ways of not paying their taxes though they don't need the money they avoid paying. Rich people just spend more on luxuries. #Sometimes this involves taking advantage of loopholes in the law so they escape paying taxes their government intended them to pay, that's called tax avoidance. #Other times this involves breaking the law so rich people don't pay what the law tells them to pay, that's called tax evasion, those who do it are criminals and sometimes go to prison. Somehow rich Conservatives never get round to complaining about tax avoidance and tax evasion the way they complain about poor people getting benefit money. Governments worldwide are trying to prevent at least some tax evasion. G8 leaders agree tax evasion measures Conservative's Taxophobia Conservatives have a mental condition called Taxophobia since they are scared of taxes. Exception, Conservatives love taxes that help finance a war. Often, Conservatives resort to making the middle class pay the taxes. Reasons include wanting more women and private jets. Affected people include Donald Trump and W. Mitt Romney. Conservatives are so scared of taxes that they persuaded 45% of US citizens to vote for Romney in the 2012 US presidential election. They were beaten by 47% of US citizens. State and Local Taxes National elections tend to focus public awareness on Federal taxation, yet a large proportion of taxation occurs at the State or Local level. State taxes tend to be far more regressive than Federal taxes. Property Taxes Many States and localities tax property. Property taxation, when equally applied might be a form of progressive taxation. If everyone's assets were taxed at an equal rate, the wealthiest would pay in proportion to their wealth. However, property taxes are rarely applied to all assets. Taxation of physical assets is far more common than taxation of financial and intangible assets. Transaction Taxes Many States and Localities tax transactions. These taxes can include Sales Taxes, Use Taxes, Estate Taxes, and others. These taxes may seem fair to all parties but are usually largely avoided by many of the wealthiest. Although one part of the transaction may take place within a given State or Locality, the taxes may be avoided by placing the contractual transfer outside of State or Local jurisdiction. Bad taxes In Dictatorships and other Undemocratic systems, poor people sometimes have to pay taxes to support the luxuries of rich people. Other Information After 9/11 Tax Incentives were created by Congress to assist families and regions most affected by the 2001 tragedies.What tax incentives were created in response to 9/11? - Tax Policy Center See also *Fiscal Conservative *Progressive tax *Supply-Side Economics *Starve the Beast References Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Economics Category:Finance Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things that suck cock